Detention with Snape
by hpish
Summary: Harry likes Snape, but hasn't said anything. Snape likes Harry, but won't admit it. When Harry gets detention with Snape, secrets are spilled and not all of them are warm and fuzzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Detention with Snape**

**Disclaimer: **I really hate having to write a disclaimer for every story, it's stupid. If people would just relax and realize that we're not going to steal Jo's story, then us writers wouldn't have to do this. Despite all that, IT'S NOT MINE!

**Summary: **Harry likes Snape, but hasn't said anything. Snape secretly likes Harry, but won't admit it. When Harry gets detention with Snape, secrets spill and not all of them are warm and fuzzy.

"The directions are on the board. Even you Longbottom shouldn't be able to screw this up. Begin!" barked Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Quickly everyone got up and gathered their ingredients. Harry was paired with Ron, so naturally he was slightly concerned that the potion would be a total disaster. Sure enough, only 15 minutes into the class, an explosion was heard.

"Potter, Weasly! You two both continue to surprise me with your stupidity! Why can't either of you complete a potion without nearly killing your classmates!; 20 points from Gryfindoor for your lack of intelligence and detention for the next 4 days. And clean up this mess now!"

"Ron," Harry hissed while cleaning up the mess, "I told you to put the boomslang skin in before the dragon blood."

"Sorry mate," Ron replied apologetically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Ron and Harry knocked on Professor Snape's door.

"Come in," Snape all but barked.

"Mr. Weasly, you will be serving your detentions with Mr. Filch, not me. He will meet you in the trophy room."

Ron shot a sympathetic look at Harry and left the room.

"And you Mr. Potter, will be scrubbing my dungeon floor without magic," Snape informed Harry and pointed over to a bucket and sponge.

"Yes sir."

Snape picked this particular chore for Harry not because his floor was dirty. But because he could watch Harry without him seeing him do it. Though Snape would never admit this to anyone, he fancied the Boy-Who-Lived. Little did he know, Harry felt the same way about the 'greasy-git.'

"So Professor," Harry said midway through the detention, totally annoyed with the silence, "why do you hate me so much?"

Snape paused for a moment and replied, "I do not hate you Potter."

"Could've fooled me," Harry said under his breathe.

Snape chose to ignore the last comment and thought about his next move.

"Potter, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Harry said and then much more quietly he said to himself, "I actually fancy you."

Had he heard him right?

"Didn't catch that last part."

Harry blushed crimson and continued scrubbing, "Never mind."

"Potter if you are going to talk to me don't mumble," Snape said sternly.

"Sorry sir…I said never mind."

After about a minute, Harry said, "I said…IsaidIactuallyfancyyou."

"Potter speak clearly, I've seen you do it before."

"I…I fancy you."

Snape froze, he had heard him right.

"You don't fancy me Potter."

"I do though! Ever since 5th year!" Harry practically screamed and then in a softer voice said, "But it doesn't matter…whatever. I just thought you should know."

"Harry stand up."

He did so while commenting, "You called me Harry." A slow smile appeared on his face.

Ignoring the last comment, Snape said, "Look into my eyes."

Because Snape was slightly taller, Harry had to look up a bit. Harry's voice hitched at being so close to Snape, which did not go unnoticed by the Potion Master. He felt Snape probe into his mind using Legiments (A/N: sp?). Unfortunately for Harry, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, he never learned occlumency so he couldn't keep Snape from seeing his uncle's beatings at Number Four Pivet Drive. But Snape also saw proof that Harry really liked him. Snape gave him a look that clearly said 'we'll talk about it later.'

"So it's true," Snape absently commented, still amazed that he really liked him.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have said so if it wasn't," Harry snapped.

"Harry…I fancy you too," at this Harry's face lit up, "however, I am your teacher and you are my student. It wouldn't work."

"Why should that matter? If I like you and you like me then…"

"Harry it's unethical."

"Screw ethical, screw logic, I want you," Harry said passionately.

"Believe me Harry, I want you too, but-"

"Professor-"

"Severus."

"Severus, can't we try?" Harry asked in a pleading voice.

Snape sighed and paused for a long time before he said, "We can try."

"Really?"

"Really," Snape said smiling slightly, but then his smile faltered, "but you need to tell me about what I saw."

"Fine, but not now."

Harry and Snape stared into each others' eyes and leaned forward. Their lips touched briefly before Sev pulled away.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's 15 minutes past curfew."

"Oh," Harry said dejectedly.

"But I'll see you tomorrow for detention."

Harry brightened at this and said, "Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You look so cute when you're excited."

Harry blushed and mumbled a barely audible 'I do not.' Snape chuckled and kissed Harry on the nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and walked back to his dorms.

_So what'd think? Good? Bad? I need your feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and for those of you who didn't, well…review damn it! Lol! Hope you like the chapie!_

**Tommyfan4ever**Thanks for your review!

**lilsteves: **Thanks for your review! Yeah I'm gonna continue the story and thanks for your suggestion. I might use it or maybe not. I think I have a pretty good plan right now though.

**ImmortalTigeress: **Thanks I like it so far, but your right, Harry and Snape are a little out of character. But you have to remember that in this situation they have to act a bit differently. I mean now that Harry and Snape are in a relationship, Snape can't act like a total git all the time, right? But I'll try and keep them more in character. As for the disclaimer, somebody told me that we have to include a one. I dunno, maybe I heard wrong, but you always should, just to be safe. Thanks for your review!

**Horcri On Ebay**Like I said to _ImmortalTigeress, _they have to act a bit out of character in this situation. But I'll try to keep them in more in character. Oh, and thanks for spelling Ligilimens for me, I'll change the spelling later. Thanks for reviewing!

**avangeline**Thanks for you suggestion. I'm gonna make this story a long one I think. Hope you keep reading it, thanks for your review!

**Enemywithin7**Thanks so much for reviewing! Really, it means a lot to me.

**StarAngel531**Don't worry I'll update soon! Thanks for your reviews!

The next night, Harry knocked on Snape's door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and found Snape reading a book on his couch.

"Hi," Harry greeted shyly.

"Hello Harry," Snape greeted and beckoned him over to the couch.

Harry sat down and Snape said, "Harry I need you to tell me about what I saw."

Harry shut his eyes and leaned in to Sev. He took a deep breathe and said, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just can't."

"OK, then we'll have to go to Dumbledore."

"No!" Harry yelled and jumped up.

"Harry calm down. Sit and tell me why you can't tell me."

He sat back down and said, "It's…hard."

"Harry look at me. Of course it's hard, but you need to do this. Just try."

He just nodded and shut his eyes. He paused for a moment and began, "Ever since I can remember my aunt and uncle would refuse to feed me and make me do chores. They would give me a long list and only a short amount of time to do the chores, so that I would have to fail. Then I would get sent to my cupboard without food."

Harry took a deep breathe and said, "When I was about 10 my uncle started to beat me if I didn't do something right. From then on it just got worse."

Harry began to cry softly and said, "I can take my uncle's beatings, but…when it goes farther than that…I just fall apart."

"What's farther than the beatings?" Snape asked.

"My uncle would come home from work in a drunken rage. He would open up my door and beat me. Then he would take off my clothes and," Harry let out a choked sob and mumbled, "rape me.'

"Bastard," Snape said under his breathe.

Harry cried in Snape's arms while Snape was seething. _'How could he do that to him. He's only 16. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to crucio his ass until he's bleeding and begging for his life. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him,'_ Snape chanted in his head. With this resolve, Snape felt better. He began to mumble comforting words into Harry's ear until he calmed down.

"Harry, I'm proud of you for telling me that. I promise that you'll never have to back there. Ever."

"Promise?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I promise."

"Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"No."

"Well at some point you'll need to."

"I know," Harry said wiping his eyes.

After a moments pause Harry said, "Hey Sev?"

"Hmmm?"

"How are you going to act in class towards me?"

Snape took a deep breathe, his brow furrowing in thought. "Well, probably about the same. But I'll try to direct my yelling at that idiot Longbottom."

"Neville is not an idiot," Harry protested.

Snape snorted, "Yes he is."

"No he's not. He just gets nervous with you hovering over him."

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Pathetic excuse if you ask me. If I didn't know any better I would have suspected him as a squib."

"Oh come on! Neville's not that bad! He's great in herbology."

"A wasteful subject to be learning if you ask me."

"You're impossible," Harry said jokingly.

"That I am," Snape replied and pulled Harry closer.

After a minute or two Snape said, "It's 5 minutes past curfew."

"Huh," Harry said not moving.

"So, you probably need to go."

"Your right," Harry said, still not moving.

"And to go, you need to get up."

"Very astute observation Professor," Harry said cheekily.

"OK, fine. Have it your way," Severus said as he lifted Harry up and carried him to the door.

"Well gee, this is kinky."

Snape rolled his eyes and put Harry down in front of the door, "Go."

"You know, all you had to do was ask."

"Great, now go."

"Alright, fine. But before I go…"

Harry turned around and put his lips on Snape's. He pulled back after a moment and said, "Night."

And Snape just stared after him, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into, but enjoying himself all the same.


End file.
